Rise of the hunters
by Molly200214
Summary: After being an apprentice to Dean Winchester. Ella Kingston( a now raging alcoholic) starts to hunt with her friend Mia. but some secrets are best kept secret


Phan and Mia belong to @BlueBlockzMorris. This started as a roleplay but we decided tk publish it because its AWESOME!

As she strode down the path hell hound at her side she made people keel over in pain and laughed. She was on a mission a mission for her brother who was weak. After her brother had been killed her biological bond brought him back to her he was weak he was feeding of her energy. The hell hound was her protection incase of arch angels. Only her and her brother could control the vicious dogs. She wondered where she could find this horrendous waste of space angel, where she could find hunters, where she could strike her next attack. Little did she know who was round the corner. The chevy 76 impala was parked and two men stood looking at a red head holding a gun and sword on her back;standing by a motorbike. Belial couldn't hear the conversation but she tried her hardest she heard the words " Well done your ready to kick ass Bitch" then a female voice saying " Thanks you Jerk". "Your welcome Don't call me that again or you die b*tard, and don't try to test me" the voice sounded familiar to Belial a male she had heard of before with a taller companion. As the redhead got onto the harley davidson she stuck her middle finger in the air and looked back and the men. Before they could leave Belial was standing by the Impala. Hell hound growling at her feet. IN A BIT OF A SITUATION THERE DEANY BOY NEED SOME FEMALE ASSISTANCE can up on the screen of his phone. Belial turned around and there were two girls standing with blades in hand.

Staring down at the monster in front of her Mia silently prayed for Phanuel so he would know where she was. Ella had tried but no one could train her like Phan could, Ella knew about the supernatural but Phan knew about everything. Except the basic social norms of cause. Mia readied her bow with a salt arrow placed in position, arrow tip pointed between the things eyes. She didn't know what it was but salt always workes. A warm feeling sparking from her necklace told her that Phan was nearby. He wouldn't intervene unless Mia and Ella couldn't handle it. Which was very rare. Phan stood atop of the nearest building staring at the demon that his charge was facing. Demons were a much more regular occurance but why would they go for Mia and her friend. Mia was a normal person. Maybe Ella? No every method he used proved her to be human. What was going on?

"Lower the weapon Mia" I've got this said Ella " We meet again bitch yeah remember me how's your brother doing oh dear not to well that's a shame. Don't bother speaking I know why your here so just give up the shenanigan and reveal who you are and what you want with me. Leave these 3 alone. I sold my soul to say them so bitch kill them and I will kill you" she took Mia's arrow and held it tight. Dean threw her a weapon and she caught it "im not afraid of you anymore you little prat. Your brother has done enough damage your all that's keeping him alive i see." Belial walked behind Ella and brushed her neck with her hand then turned to the hell hound and nodded.Ella put on a strange looking pair of glasses and gave some to Mia " you'll thank me later". Sam and Dean prayed for Cas to come and stop this but he wouldn't come not now he knew what had happened.

Ella fell to the floor breathless but still fighting the hell hound willing to keep on surviving for Mia,Sam and Dean. Just before the hell hound was about to kill her. It stopped and returned to Belial's side. A calm but stern British accent said" It is a shame you let us down darling you could of been so much use to Crowley and me. You could of ruled the world with us but no you chose to fight us". She turned to walk away and saw Phanuel on the rooftop and started to run towards it. Dean went to attack but got knocked away by her and fell to the floor. Sam too.

Mia rushed to her best friends side. She was the only family she had left, She couldn't lose Ella. Not now. Not ever. Placing her hand in the wound to help stop blood flow she went through all the training she had reveived but her mind was too muddled to comprehend any coherent thought. Clutching the Angel grace she kept around her neck she prayed for Phan to heal her.

Phan jumped off the rooftop and landed next to his charges side. Her face was streaked with tears as she tried to help her friend.

"Mia." He said simply removing her hands from where they were keeping pressure on the wound. Mia understand what he was going to do and moved back slightly.

"You need a boost?" She asked simply holding the necklace as a nervous habit.

"I should be fine." He said as he touch Ella's forehead with two fingers.

"The f*k dude get off what are you doing, who are you" shouted a now better Ella. Sam rushed to Ella's side "it's ok El, Its ok, your gonna be fine" he said in a gentle tone but Ella didn't care about this she just needed to get Belial before she found any angel. " Oi D-bag Cas is in trouble. We've got to catch that bitch and kill her or better yet you know what to do right or have i gotta tell you! " she exclaimed to Dean whilst taking a drink from her flask Dean had given her. Dean stuck his middle finger up ( a very Ella thing to do) and got into the car. Sam looked with puppy dog eyes at Ella and Mia " we will be back as soon as we can if Castiel comes take care of him please Mia, Ella for us, for Castiel".

The black impala faded out of sight and Ella drank again from the flask and flopped to the floor and lay there silent. Looking up at Mia.

Phan looked at Mia in confusion and tilted his head slightly. He had helped his charge but why was Ella mad at him. But that wasn't the least of his concerns. Castiel. One of his brothers, sent to be the guardian angel of Dean Winchester. Much like he was for Mia Dehin.

Mia stood in shock. Her secret was out no one knew about Phan. That was her rule. To protect him no one knew. Now She had screwed up. Sensing that Ella was staring at her she slowly made eye contact.

"What?" She said. Mia wasn't really a talker she was very good with emotions but talking. Not so much." I need beer" Ella said confidently. She stood up uneasy to start of with and then she walked towards her harley went to climb on bit Mia moved her to the back and drive as Miss Ella Kensington was absolutely tabled. " Am i hallucinating or is that a bloody Angel. AND did he just heal me. Omg i do need a drink. Best way to deal with problems is to drink them away" a life lesson she had learnt from Dean whilst training to be a Hunter and learning all she knew now. Mia kept on driving and didn't say a word. They reached the pub and Ella text Dean their location OI D-BAG BEER BREAK JOIN IN IF YOU WANT OR KEEP HUNTING THAT BITCH BUT I DOUBT YOU WOULD TURN THIS OFFER DOWN IM BUYING FOR ONCE!! she could barely type the message then the phone rang it was Sam. They had found Belial but not Cas. The call ended. A man wearing a brown trench coat and a blue tie and messy hair walked into the bar. " Hi " he said sitting next to Mia and Ella. He gave a confused look towards Phan and tilted his head.

Mia shook her head as she saw Ella get absolutely wasted. It was her way of coping but seriously Dean was a bad influence on her. Frankly alcohol disgusted her so she was the only one with water on the table. Except for Phan but he's an angel he doesn't drink.

Phan jumped as Cas sat next to him and looked at him. Castiel was a much more powerful angel than him, he had to have been to be assigned Michael's true vessel. Yet Phan wasn't ready to see another one of his brothers or sisters. Phan hadn't fallen but most angels look down on him because he allows Mia to carry around some grace. If his charge needed comfort than wasn't it wasnt his job to give it.

"Castiel." He said bowing his head slightly in respect for the Seraph."Oh hey you... Phanuel right" he said as he took the beer from Ellas hand who then attempted to attack Cas to get to it. He then placed two fingers on her head and bang she was out cold. " she will be fine Mia don't worry just wait till Dean and Sam get here" he said this to reassure Mia whilst placing the beer on the table. Mia stared at a now unconscious Ella. Who lay in Castiel's lap partially and on the floor. He then pushed her off onto the floor. She was only 21 and already getting wasted Dean was going to get a serious lecture from Cas about teaching his habits to young apprentices. Well the only young apprentice they had.

"Thanks Cas." Mia said taking in the sight of her unconscious friend. Holding her grace necklace she looked between the two angels. Cas was nice but that still didn't stop her from being on edge so many other angels had been 'nice' before trying to kill Phanuel. He was the Angel of Truth for flip sake. Why would he lie about his intentions with the grace?

Phan looked at Cas in shock, maybe not all of his family was against him. "That's right." He said hoping that Cas wouldn't ask about the grace necklace or about Mia in general. The reason he was her guardian was too personal for Mia to go through again.Dean rushed through the door and looked at the beer on the table and downed it. But Sam looked at Ella and then saw the brown trench coat and then at Mia " Cas you Jerk what did you do... oh" he looked at the amount of glasses on the table then at Ella " good job you put her out". Cas was staring at Dean with one hand pointing to Ella who was now on the floor sprawled underneath Castiels chair out of the way so nobody could make assumptions about what had happened. Dean looked at Cas " What?". Cas looked at Dean as if to say really. He then turned to Phanuel " There is a lot you must learn even with a small amount of grace you are strong brother". He then returned to stare at the unconscious redhead.

Phan smirked "I have to be with this trouble maker." He said ruffling Mia's hair. Mia stared at Dean and shook her head. There was no guessing who Ella inherited her drinking habits from and she turned to drink to drown out the horrors that hunting brings. Luckily Mia had a normal coping mechanism. If you count carrying around part of an angels grace normal.

"I wonder where she got those habits from." Mia said sarcastically to Dean while laughing behind her water glass.Dean scowled at Mia as he got another drink. (Well another 3. He said one was for Sam but it wasn't.)"Do I have to do what I did to little miss Kensington to you Dean or are you going to stop drinking right now in front of Mia " Cas said sternly (Well in a Cas way). Sam took the alcohol from Dean and put it by Cas so Dena would have to go through Cas to get it. The level of extent Dean would go to to get the alcohol was unreal " I will kill you Cas and you Sam... actually not you Sam" Dean said angrily. Cas looked at Dean then to Phan and Mia. Then down to the floor at a still unconscious Ella. " Castiel wake her up please she's the only one able to knock some sense into this toilet seat" Sam whispered into his ear. So Castiel bent down and placed his hand on Ella's head. She then slowly went to get up but not her head off the chair " Son of a bitch that hurt" she shouted. " the hell Cas" she said whilst sitting up on the floor.

Most of her habits she had learnt from her sort of big brother Dean. Because John looked after her when her parents were on hunting trips the winchesters and her were very close. That's how this all began for Ella Kensington. She was finally able to dedicate her life to hunting now she had finished school. She had been living in motel rooms an staying at friends houses because she had no where to go. She would occasionally call Sam( who was at university at the time) to talk and get some company. He was a was better listener than Dean ever was; so she usually just went straight to Sammy. Overtime she had learnt about the family business and knew what she had to do. After Sam has finished answering calls and not texting back she thought the worst had happened so she called Dean one night and a unfamiliar voice picked up "Hello my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord"

"CAS WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ANSWERING MY PHONE PASS IT HERE" shouted a familiar voice(Dean). After a long conversation with her older brother ( What she CLASSED as a brother) Dean she decided after school she would need training to be a Winchester at heart and a Kensington by blood.

It took seven months for her to learn all she needed to know. She went through hard times like fighting angels, and Crowley and Belial etc. This is when she picked up Deans drinking habit one night after Crowley was killed Dean poured 3 shots one for each of the humans Cas couldn't drink so...

" Stingy Bitch" Ella said after necking back the shot. Dean then gave her a bottle of alcohol and said " Merry Christmas ASSHOLE enjoy."

This is when it began... the habit. If they weren't having competitions to see who could drink the most, or drink the quickest or see who could pull the fastest whilst drink they were drinking and laughing away or hunting or asleep.

That's were habit 2 came into play picking up chicks and flirting all night till something more happened. That's when Ella met her one true love who left her the day before she visited the Winchesters before Belial showed up. Now all she wanted to do was numb the pain and

anger with alcohol just like Dean did.

"Nice to see you back in the land of the living." Mia said laughing quietly and shaking her head. Phan tilted his head in confusion."She was never dead Mia." Phan said innocently which made Mia laugh even more. While she had been trying to teach her angel about social normality metaphors flew right over his head. Looking over at Cas she shook her head, it must be an angel thing.

Remembering how Phan came to her was painful and used to cause nightmares. But the grace around her neck prevented her from dreaming, yet the side affects from not dreaming were no better than the nightmares. Jumpiness. Increased anxiety. Hyper awareness. Those sort of things. It's a surprise that Ella never figured out that Mia basically had a bodyguard. When the werewolf attacked her family she was left broken and sobbing while the werewolf walked towards her until a light so bright that she had to cover her eyes filled the room. When she opened them again a man around 25 was crouching next to her. "It's okay." He said simply and she sobbed.

"Bitch.Oi D-bag thanks for making me feel hungover for 2 years straight now I'm a bit of an alcoholic. It's more like a vitamin now." Ella said staring Dean straight in the eyes. Sam juts stood there then there was a sound on his phone. It was a case. Ella stood bolt upright " let's go" Cas pushed her back on to her chair " Ella No" it was to dangerous for her especially alone because it was Belial. She had to run and stay far away from Belial unless she wanted to die. After she had sold her soul if she died she belonged to Lucifer or Crowley. She was either dead or alive and living in fear."Ella if you do not sit your ass back down Phan will knock you out again." Mia said standing in front of Ella with her arms crossed. She had some experience with stubborn asses, okay maybe she was stubborn to everyone but Phan but Phan's an angel he knows what's best. The grace on her neck responded to her statement as Phan stood next to his charge ready to intervene if need be.Ella sat down and rang Dean " Thanks for the bail out jackass, and thanks for drinking my beer. Is that my playlist in the background. Turn it off dude. Only I get to play that. Sam tell him!". The call ended and she sat slumped on the chair. Looking at the bar. Mia shook her head but Ella went to get back up and then fell to the floor. Stumbled to get up and then gave up and lay on the floor.

"Ella you are drunk off your ass." Mia said annoyance lacing her tone if her reactions were hazy due to alcohol so couldn't protect herself if Crowley and his pets came for her. Phan thought of ways he could help Ella that was allowed, He would be no help to Mia if he fell. Receiving an idea he pressed his two fingers to Ella's forehead.

"Thanks Phan." Using the nickname out of habit.Ella lay sprawled on the floor.

" who the f*k is Phan... oh the angel dude! Well introductions Mia introductions". Clambering to her feet to get to the chair she sat with insults running through her head to say to Dean and Cas. She walked towards the bar and ordered a straight vodka. So it looked like water to Mia. She hadn't drunk water in 2 years and wasn't going to now the only method of sobering up and getting rid of a hangover was drinking more. If she wanted to sober up she would but hunting had it's disadvantages and the only way to rid of them was drinking. Dean had taught her many things and getting pissed out your Brian was one. " So... Phan who the f*k are you and what are you doing here. Cas is there for Dean but it has it's advantages for me so explain yourself angel!!".

Looking to Mia for approval Phan wondered how he was going to explain himself. He didn't have the approval of his superior so he didn't know how much he was allowed to disclose. Mia didn't know she was a nephilim so he couldn't tell anyone else. Except from Castiel.

Mia nodded slightly to Phan, she didn't really want him to reveal himself but she couldn't deny her best friend anything.

"Ella this is Phanuel. He's the Angel of Truth. And he's my guardian angel."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK I KNOW MY ANGELS AN DEMONS OFF BY HEART...For Chucks sake I'm going full D-bag aren't I?" She calmed down and muttered under her breath " Dean you son of a bitch". She reached for the glasses full of vodka and beer and downed them. Cas wasn't there to stop her now. It was a trick she learnt from her sort of oldest brother Dean. Sam obviously didn't agree with her intense alcohol addiction. She was almost worse than Dean. She stared Phan square in the eyes as if to say try me. And continued to drink.


End file.
